


Back (to where we were)

by Naemi



Series: Crime Shows Shorts [5]
Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The day Rachel returns is neither karmic nor cosmic nor any such thing.





	

 

The day Rachel returns is neither karmic nor cosmic nor any such thing, just a depressingly cloudy winter's day. Nothing about it is out of the ordinary, unless Reese stealing some of Charlie's fruit counts (which in hindsight, he thinks it probably does), and nothing prepares Charlie for the shock of finding Rachel on his doorstep when he drives up to his house.

With an exasperated sigh, he forces himself to slow down, thinking how he'd like to shake some sense into the girl (and then make sure she's fine, of course). He doesn't kill the engine until she lifts her head and looks at him from underneath bangs that are way too long and with eyes that are way too wide.

Charlie leaves the car, and when he walks towards Rachel, her features brighten the smallest bit. He doesn't even acknowledge her but walks right past and into the house. Ignoring the pang of guilt in his gut, he waits in the kitchen with a beer in hand.

The digital numbers on the microwave inform him that it takes Rachel seven minutes to follow him. He nods, more to himself than to the girl, but at least, he manages to meet her eyes. What he sees in them makes him question his decision to send her away in the first place. He opens his mouth to speak and out comes a single word that he didn't intend to say: “Why?”

Rachel shrugs. She stands in the doorframe and slowly runs one hand up the wood. “I thought it was time,” she says with a voice as fragile as china.

Charlie means to smile, but since she doesn't look at him right now, it doesn't matter that he only manages a grimace.

“I didn't know what else to do,” she whispers.

“Okay,” he says, unsure whether it's a prelude to something more elaborate. He waits for a heartbeat, and when she only shrugs again, he shrugs, too, and swallows his comments about safety and whatnot with a sip of his beer.

“It's okay.” Rachel takes a step towards him, and Charlie takes half a step back. “You don't have to say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you missed me.”

“You're right. I don't have to say it.”

“But it's true.”

This time, Charlie manages a smile. “It's true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Froday Flash Fiction Challenge** , challenges #17.01 (surprise), #s16 (everything new), and #s17 (against the clock).
> 
> It's been a while since I watched Life, and frankly, I'm not sure I'm in character here, but see, this just happened in the middle of the night. *sigh*
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Serai** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
